


Фобия

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fetish, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, uncomfortable
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Акира носил ошейник. Почти всегда.Нет.Он никогда с ним не расставался.Акира в нем ел. Акира в нем спал. Акира сражался в нем в облике сина. Акира в нем бы даже трахался, было бы с кем.
Relationships: Nikaidou Akira/Shirogane
Kudos: 5





	Фобия

**Author's Note:**

> Из далекого 2016го. Написано по сюжету аниме.  
> В общем-то, я не пишу рейтинг, потому его здесь и нет.  
> Прочитать можно так же здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7107201

Акира носил ошейник. Почти всегда.  
Нет.  
Он никогда с ним не расставался.  
Акира в нем ел. Акира в нем спал. Акира сражался в нем в облике сина. Акира в нем бы даже трахался, было бы с кем.  
Это попахивало фетишизмом, но им не являлось. Не в этом контексте.

– Не трогай.

Окружающие привыкли. Задавали вопросы, но молчаливые ответы (особо надоедливым с самыми наилучшими пожеланиями в исполнении Никайдо, все как заказывали) стремительно снижали процент интересующихся.  
Пока круг заинтересованных лиц не сузился до одного человека.

– Ладно тебе, Акира, что тут такого? – Широгане улыбался, подцепив ногтем застежку ошейника.  
Улыбался не так, как обычно – учтиво и добродушно, а слишком заинтересовано, в глазах плясали насмешливые искорки интереса.  
Акиру потряхивало и от улыбки, и от тихого скрежета ногтей по поверхности выделанной кожи. И от осознания, что только этим дело не ограничится.

– Я тебя ударю, если ты не прекратишь, – голос чуть дрогнул вместе с опасно сдвинувшейся рукой.  
Прохладные пальцы находились в непосредственной близости к чувствительной коже, и Акира с ужасом ожидал прикосновения.  
Он не мог отмахнуться и уйти: ноги упирались в край кровати, коленки подрагивали и мозг отказывался выдавать планы побега. На уровне рефлексов Акира хотел только свернуться в клубок, зажмуриться и ждать, когда Широгане надоест. Но гордость не позволяла сделать и этого. Он замер. Бежать было уже некуда. 

Широгане внимательно следил за его реакцией, надеясь заметить и запомнить каждую мельчайшую эмоцию на лице Акиры. Эмоций было предостаточно: злость, раздраженность, волнение, которые были едва заметны под несколькими слоями чистейшего страха.  
Хоть Акира и пытался казаться невозмутимым, глаза выдавали его с головой. На блюдечке. Получите, распишитесь.  
Касаний было слишком много. Акира чувствовал, как мир сжался до одного небольшого участка кожи, под которым билось его загнанное сердце.  
Сердцебиение выдавало его, как и глаза. Сонная артерия – хороший определитель состояния.  
Широгане улыбался, мягкими касаниями прослеживая кромку ошейника, изредка задевая кожу, от чего Акиру пробивало дрожью. Мозг все ещё предлагал свернуться клубочком, словно мелкое животное, и ждать, когда раздражитель исчезнет.  
Раздражитель исчезать не собирался.  
Руки перебрались на застежку, надеясь расстегнуть ее. Никайдо дернулся, выворачиваясь, пошатнулся и рухнул на кровать, опираясь руками позади себя.  
Он облегченно выдохнул – мучительные прикосновения наконец-таки прекратились.  
Акира ненавидел, когда кто-то прикасался к шее.  
Ахиллесова пята площадью побольше.  
Опаснее для попадания в неё стрел.

– Не дергайся, пожалуйста, хорошо? – совершенно серьезным тоном произнес Широгане, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию, словно это было нечто обыденное. Он потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть застежку. Акира попытался отползти дальше к стене, но остановился, подавив позорное желание сбежать.  
Он обещал, на самом деле. Желание за желание.  
Акира пожелал, чтобы Широгане рассказал ему все. А Широгане пожелал...это.  
Кто мог знать, что его желанием будет снять с него ошейник?

– После я убью тебя.

Широгане молча кивнул, вытаскивая ремешок из петли застежки. Акира с ужасом смотрел на происходящее, о,  
этот ужас, отраженный во взгляде. Полоска черной кожи отцеплялась словно клейкая лента от упаковки, и уже это заставляло Акиру в панике вскидывать руки, пытаясь остановить происходящее.  
Все остальное – уже вопрос доверия.

Ремешок ошейника за ненадобностью был отложен в сторону – он потерял свое очарование. Взгляд Акиры метнулся в его сторону, в сторону мучителя (он даже улыбнулся успокаивающе, но это повлияло на состояние Акиры ровным счетом никак), он сжал в кулаке простынь, надеясь отвлечься. 

– Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
– Странные у тебя желания, Широгане.  
– Все, что касается тебя, не странное. 

Возможно, именно таким его знали Хомураби и Ко, без всей напускной учтивости и слащавых интонаций голоса, серьезным, с мягкой улыбкой и спокойным голосом. Он был без шляпы и плаща, и все это складывалось в голове Акиры в новый образ (он вряд ли сможет избавиться от него теперь).

Первое прикосновение, ожидаемо, отдавалось дрожью. Акира зажмурился, отодвигаясь, вцепился в чужую руку – неосознанно, он не мог это контролировать. Широгане мягко разжал не сильную хватку, сплетая пальцы.  
Акира обещал, что не будет мешать.  
Его трясло крупной дрожью, пока пальцы легкими касаниями прослеживали линию ключиц, медленно ввели вверх до мочки уха, зацепляя сережку, и обратно, полукругом через выступающий кадык.  
Медленно. Издевательски.  
Откуда-то из солнечного сплетения поднималось странное чувство, смешиваясь со страхом и привычными реакциями организма, оно разрасталось так же медленно.  
(Не удивительно, когда тебе 16, а?)  
Дыхание сбилось, когда легкие прикосновения переросли в некрепкую хватку, заставляя запрокинуть голову вверх. Акира смотрел в глаза Широгане, Широгане смотрел ему в глаза.  
Первичный интерес приобретал сексуальный подтекст.

Желание в глазах Широгане смущало и даже пугало Акиру (если бы он мог хоть на секунду отвлечься от своей фобии). Никайдо не мог пошевелить головой, был вынужден смотреть в глаза, и с каждой секундой это было все труднее и труднее. Теплое чувство волнения поднималось из солнечного сплетения, перекрывая собой страх, заставляя подрагивать уже не от фобии.  
Это пугало еще больше.  
Кажется, Широгане это понимал.  
Но не собирался помогать.


End file.
